My man
by erinleigh121
Summary: This is a story of how Edd got his man. I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ed, Edd, Eddy.

This is the story of how I got my man.

I knew I was gay from a young age, I think I was around 14 years old. It happened to be the summer of my ninth grade, I looked out my window and saw Kevin changing into his swim trunks and I felt myself get rock hard. After that happened I looked at pictures of naked women and nothing then I looked at pictures of naked men and bam I was hard.

That summer I took up swimming at the YMCA. After awhile of swimming there I convinced my parents to put a pool in the yard for me to practice swimming. I swam all summer. I didn't see much of Kevin that summer which I was happy and sad at the same time.

The Monday of the week before school started Ed, Eddy, and myself went to get our schedules for the up coming school year. While we were in the gym waiting to get our schedules I saw a sign up sheet for the swim team, I figured why not give it a shot. When I signed up for the team they told me that tryouts would be held that Friday at 11 am. The week was uneventful and soon enough Friday came and I made my way to the school well before 11 o'clock. As I was walking into the natatoria I walked past the football field and spotted Kevin at practice and had to run in to the building to keep myself from getting hot and bothered.

Swim tryouts lasted around and hour and a half. As each person left they were told if they made the team or not. I made the team and was told I was one of the fastest swimmers they have seen in a long time. As I walked out the door I ran into Kevin who seemed surprised to see me. He asked what I was doing and told him that I was trying out for the swim team. He seemed a little surprised but then asked me if I made it, I nodded my head yes. He said his congratulations and I started to walk away. I heard a jostling next to me and when I looked up I noticed that Kevin was walking next to me. He looked at me and asked if I minded all I could do was shake my head no I didn't. The walk that would usually take me 15-20 minutes felt like it took forever walking with him. Arriving at the cul da sac I looked up with a little excitement that I could be alone, not that I don't like being around him but it's hard to keep my composure for so long. When we got closer to my house I looked up nodded my head goodbye and ran towards my door. Once inside I shut and locked my door and ran up the stairs and to my room and hastily stripped my clothes off and put on my swim trunks, I ran down the stairs and out the back door and right to the pool. I slowly slipped into the pool and let everything bothering me just melt away. The whole time I was in the pool I never noticed that someone was watching me. I swam for a couple of hours just practicing my techniques. When I got out of the pool the sun was dipping low in the sky. I went into the house and up the stairs to the bathroom and took a shower to wash the chlorine off of my body. After my shower I dressed in some basketball shorts and a t shirt and went downstairs to make something to eat for dinner. I only had to worry about cooking for myself since my parents were always away working. As I was entering into the kitchen my cell phone rang, I pulled it out and seen that it was Eddy. I had completely forgot that we were supposed to have a movie night with Chinese food at big Eds place. I answered the phone and Eddy told me that I was late, I apologized and told him to give me 5 minutes and I would be right over he said they ordered and got me my favorite general tos chicken with white rice, I thanked him and hung up the phone. I walked out of my door and went to walk to Ed's house I looked over at Kevin's house but quickly looked away so I didn't get caught. The whole walk to his house I felt like someone was watching me. When I got to the house the Chinese delivery man pulled up. I paid him and went into the house and said hi to Sara and jimmy who were watching tv in the living room and walked to the basement and down the stairs. Ed and Eddy already had everything all set up and waiting on me. I apologize for being late and sat on my bean bag chair and Ed started the movie. It was some B rated horror film called The Blob. To be honest I don't think I watched one bit of the movie. I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched since I left the school. An hour and a half later the movie was over and the food was gone. Ed and Eddy could tell something was worrying me so they finally asked me and when I tried to say nothing they told me to quit lying and tell the truth. I told them all about how I made the swim team, my walk home with Kevin which even they found odd, and they feeling of being watched since I left the school. When I was finished they both told me I was just being paranoid and it would be ok. When we were all done talking we cleaned our mess up and I headed up the stairs to head home. On the short two minute walk home I bumped into Kevin again and apologized. He asked if he could ask me a question and I nodded my head and said yes. He then proceeded to ask me if I could help him study this year as he really wanted to be captain by the end of high school and to get some scholarships. I said yes without even thinking. After I said this I ran to my house without saying bye.

When I got inside my house I closed and locked the door and looked out the window and saw him standing there just staring at my house. I went upstairs and went to bed and had a restless night, every time I closed my eyes I saw his face and eyes haunting me and mocking in away.

The next morning I woke up to the doorbell ringing. As I went downstairs I wondered who it could be this early in the morning. I opened the door and their he was standing there like it was a normal thing to happen. He gave me a crooked smile and then gently kissed my lips and as I felt him deepen the kiss I woke up. Sweat dripping down my face and a hard on that hurt more than anything I have ever felt. I knew I had to take care of it or it would take forever to go away. I got up and pulled my box of fun things from under my bed and opened it.

Authors note:

I wonder what's in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Edd opened the box to find his vibrating dildo and his lube. He pulled them out of the box and lubed up his fingers and started to tease himself. Once he felt he was ready he lubed up the dildo and slowly inserted it into his hole. Once the toy was completely in he turned it on, he put a little more lube in his hand and started to tease himself more before he felt himself get closer. Once he felt he was close to cumming he started to stroke himself until he came. When he was all finished he got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and cleaned the toy before putting it away.

Edd decided on wearing basketball short and a tank top. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs to make himself a bowl of cereal and juice for breakfast. Once he was done eating he cleaned up his mess and did his dishes. Once he was done with that he went to the living room to watch a documentary on insects. During the documentary he heard his phone buzz.

He looked at it and saw a text from a number he didn't know.

To: Edd

From: 813-541-8675

Hey man it's Kev can we get together today to go over our schedules?

To: Kevin

From: Edd

That will be fine.

About 5 minutes later Edd's door bell rang, when he answered it was Kevin. Edd opened the door wider to allow Kevin to enter and shut the door behind him. He instructed Kevin to take off his shoes and place them by the door, Kevin did as he said and followed Edd to the living room. Edd asked " would you like something to drink?" " sure" Kevin answered. Edd walked to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and headed back towards Kevin. " Follow me to my room and we can look at our schedules" Edd had said to Kevin. Do Kevin followed him up the stairs, however Edd peek behind him and thought he saw a slight blush on Kevin's face. They reached his room and Edd went to his desk not realizing his little secret had been sitting on his bed. Kevin sees the box and opens it to see what is inside just as Edd had turned around. Kevin had seen what was in the box but told Edd that he didn't. Edd took Kevin's schedule and copied them both and handed his copy and Kevin's schedule back to him. They realized that they had five of the seven classes together which was going to make it easier. They both had practice from 3 pm to 5 pm they decided that they would get together at Edd's place Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and then on Monday and Friday they would meet at the library before school. When everything was done they went downstairs and said their goodbyes. When Edd shut the door his heart fell to his stomach he was sure that Kevin had seen what was in the box.

On his walk home Kevin reflected on what he had seen in the box, a dildo and a picture that he secretly hoped was of him. He wanted to tell Nazz but didn't want to put Edd if others didn't know. Kevin walked into his garage and started to work on his bike school started tomorrow and he wanted to get his mind off of it, however all he could think of was Edd and what he did with that toy. While he was thinking of it he started to get hard and knew that he WANTED to take care of it. He ran up the stairs and to the bathroom and shut and locked the door and turned on the shower. He stepped in and started to wash himself and as he washed himself he started to tease himself. Once he was good and hard he started to stroke himself while thinking of the raven haired boy next door. It didn't take him long to cum and once he was done he washed up and got out of the shower and dressed in some shorts and a tank top and decided to watch tv.

Next door Edd was freaking out that Kevin would tell everyone what he saw in his box he knew Kevin lied but he wasn't sure why.

The next morning Edd woke up at 6 am and started his morning routine shower, then dress for the day in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a green button up over top with his beanie in place. Once all that was done he went done stairs and make his breakfast. His breakfast contained scrambled eggs and toast, once that was finished he checked his watch to see that it was already 6:30 and he needed to get going. He quickly grabbed his lunch and headed out the door. He turned and locked his door and as he turned around his like named friends Ed and Eddy had called to him from the sidewalk. The boys walked together to school and found that their lockers were next to each other's. Kevin and Nazz walked in shortly after them and Edd started blushing slightly when he seen his locker was next to Kevin's.

Kevin and Edd had their four classes and every time Kevin would approach Edd he would act differently. Kevin had had enough and wrote Edd a note durning their third period and handed it to him before he walked out of the classroom. Edd read the note and was shocked.

Edd,

Hey if I did something wrong I am sorry I won't tell anyone about the box. It's not my secret to tell.

Kev

This note made Edd feel better but he was still a little scared. The next period went by fast and the boys found themselves at their lockers and Kevin looked over to Edd and told him, " I'm not gonna say anything believe me." Edd was a little shocked, " I believe you" was all he said.

After lunch the day flew by and it was time for their first practice. Edd's practice had been pretty good and he was ready to head home after he changed. When he entered the locker room the football team was already there changing. Edd quickly grabbed his stuff and went to change in a stale. Kevin was completely dressed and decided to wait for Edd and walk home with him. Edd walked out of the locker room and saw Kevin standing there and asked him" what are you waiting for", Kevin said he wanted to walk home with him. Edd said ok and they made the walk home .

When they got to the cul da sac they went their separate ways and went to their homes.

That night Edd and Kevin both dreamed of the other and they didn't even know it.


End file.
